callofdutynazizombieeastereggsonglistfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty Nazi Zombie easter egg song list Wiki
Call of Duty Zombie songs (Easter Egg Songs) *Nacht Der Untoten - "Undone" by Kevin Sherwood *Nacht Der Untoten - "WTF" by Kevin Sherwood *Verruckt - “Lullaby for a Deadman” by Elena Siegman *Shi no Numa - "The One" by Elena Siegman *Der Riese - “Beauty Of Annihilation" by Elena Siegman *Kino Der Toten - "115" by Elena Siegman *Five - "Won't Back Down" by Eminem (Feat. Pink) *Ascension - "Abracadavre" by Elena Siegman *Call of the Dead - "Not Ready To Die" by Avenged Sevenfold *Shangri-La - "Pareidolia" by Elena Siegman *Moon - "Coming Home" by Kevin Sherwood *Moon'' - "''Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold *Moon - "Coming Home 8-Bit" by Kevin Sherwood *Moon - "Pareidolia 8-Bit" by Kevin Sherwood *Tranzit - "Carrion" by Clark S. Nova *Tranzit - "Carry On" by Avenged Sevenfold *Tranzit - "Imma Try It Out" by Skrillex *Die Rise - "We All Fall Down" by Clark S. Nova *Mob of the Dead - "Where Are We Going" by Malukah *Mob of the Dead - "Rusty Cage" by Johnny Cash *Buried - "Always Running" by Malukah *Origins - "Archangel" by Elena Siegman *Origins - "Shepherd Of Fire" by Avenged Sevenfold *Origins - "Ether" by Treyarch *Shadows Of Evil - "Snakeskin Boots" by JackWall *Shadows Of Evil - "Cold Hard Cash" by JackWall *The Giant - "Beauty Of Annihilation Remix" by Elena Siegman *Der Eisendrache - "Dead Again" by Elena Siegman *Zetsubou No Shima - "Dead Flowers" by Malukah *Zetsubou No Shima - "Samantha's Lullaby" by Malukah *Gorod Krovi - "Dead Ended" by Clark S. Nova *Gorod Krovi - "Ace of Spades" by Motörhead *Revelations - "The Gift" by Elena Siegman *IX- "Mad Hatter" by Avenged Sevenfold *IX- "Intro song" by Treyarch *Voyage Of Despair- "Drowning" by Malukah *Blood Of The Dead- "Where Are We Going Remix" by Malukah *Classified- "Shockwave" by Elena Siegman *Dead of the Night- "Mystery" by Elena Siegman *Ancient Evil - "Stormbound" by Clark S. Nova *Alpha Omega - "I am the Well" Clark S. Nova *Tag der Toten - "A Light from the Shore" ft. Teemu Mäntysaari Call of Duty: A Well-Known 1st-Person Shooter in which players can experience the online experience it brings or the fears that WaW(World at War) started: Zombies! Play from 1-4 people in a never-ending wave of nightmarish things from your common Zombie to the Extremely Powerful Zombie boss...George A. Romero(Call of the Dead)! Use Weapons not seen in Multiplayer such as the Rad Monkey Bombs as you fight for survival. Also new to the Black Ops Zombies Maps are the Hidden Challenges: Easter Eggs! Fight in a Space Base as you you and asks for your help, find all the pieces of the puzzle in a very cold Zombie Set which becomes a nightmare, fight your way through the deepest jungle and avoid the 2 new mysterious enemies that appear there, and last of all, Live or Die...of Air as you fight in a map that is literally out of this world. The only things you have to survive are your wits, strengths, friends, and skills to unravel the mysteries behind the Element 115 is to happen. And Always Remember...Rule #1: Watch your back. Good Luck! Latest activity Category:Browse